The present invention generally relates to an adaptor device for a facsimile, and more particularly to such a device which, by means of data compression, allows data to be transmitted to the other party in a shorter time than a transmission time normally required or consumed by a facsimile.
The present invent ion further relates to an adaptor device for a facsimile which, by means of data compression, allows data to be transmitted to the other party in a shorter time than a transmission normally required by a facsimile and by which a user can be notified of both an actual transmission time that has been actually required for a transmission utilizing data compression, and a presumed transmission time that would have been required if the transmission had been done without data being compressed, so that the user can realize having saved the communication cost by means of such transmission utilizing data compression.
For now existing facsimile devices, there are various standards such as G1, G2, G3 depending on the technique utilized therein for compressing data, and a required data transmission time varies depending on the standard. The facsimile devices are connected directly to an external telephone circuit network. This means that data transmission time is determined by the specific or intrinsic performance of the facsimile device used. To save the communication cost, a shorter transmission time is more is preferable. But, there the problem that facsimile devices which can achieve a shorter transmission time tends to be higher in the manufacturing cost . On the other hand, there are some facsimile devices which can achieve a relatively short transmission time and can also be manufactured at a relatively low cost, but most of those devices are unsatisfactory in that they do not have a function for cutting papers or other various functions, or images provided thereby are poor in quality.